BATTLE OF THE BANDS
by Titanic HTTYD Star Wars Fan
Summary: When the world's greatest Cartoons come together for a one night sing off on berk, who will win? Now excepting characters and songs to sing
1. Author: Hiccup & Astrid: The Other Side

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Fareway19 is awesome. Read her stories if you haven't already.**

**Hiccup**

_Astrid_

Together

The crowd roared with anticipation as the concert started. Berk had never had such a great gathering of people. The spotlights shone to the stage as Stoick the Vast made his way to center stage, receiving a large round of applause. Once he reached the center, he spoke into the mic.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming to the first annual Battle of the Bands. You have come from far and wide to hear these people sing their hearts out. And now, to kick it all off, Your hosts, Hiccup and Astrid."

The crowd roared in Excitement as Hiccup and Astrid made their way on to stage and silenced as the composer readied the orchestra.

And then they started.

**In the beginning****  
****I never thought it would be you.****  
****When we were chilling****  
****Smiling in the photo booth****.**  
_But we got closer _**(yeah)**_  
__Soon you were eating off my spoon.__  
__You're coming over__  
__And we would talk all afternoon.___

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
_Find your hands all over me_  
**And then you bite your lip**  
**Whisper and say,**_ "We're going all the way."_

Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
**And I know we ain't friends anymore**  
_If we walk down this road__  
__We'll be lovers for sure_  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

**This could be perfect **_(yeah)_**  
****But we won't know unless we try.**  
_I know you're nervous__  
__So just sit back and let me drive_

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
**Find your hands all over me**  
_And then you bite your lip__  
__Whisper and say,_ **"We're going all the way."******

Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
**And I know we ain't friends anymore**  
_If we walk down this road__  
__We'll be lovers for sure_  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Whoa)

**Kiss me like it's do or die****  
**_And take me to the other side_

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."  
  
Tonight  
Take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side _(take me, baby)_  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
**And I know we ain't friends anymore**  
_If we walk down this road__  
__We'll be lovers for sure_  
So tonight _(so tonight)_ kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Whoa)  
**Take me to the other side**  
(Whoa)  
_And take me to the other side_  
(Whoa)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Whoa)  
And take me to the other side

The crowd burst into an applauding frenzy as Hiccup and Astrid embraced in a long, passionate kiss, before turning to the crowd.

"Thank you everyone, we hope this will be a night to remember for all of you." Hiccup shouted after catching his breath.

"And there's much more to come, so don't go anywhere."

Astrid included.

Hiccup took out a small notebook and read through it.

"Next up is..."

**And I leave that for the audience to decide.**


	2. AnimeEmy: Ruff&Tuff: Anything You Can Do

**Tuffnut**

&

**Ruffnut  
**

"Next up is…" Hiccup stated, before Astrid cut in,  
"Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

As the crowd was about to applaud, a large crash came from behind the stage, followed by screaming and shouting.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one. What's yours?"

Hiccup sighed heavily. "Come on guys."

"Troll."

"Butt-elf."

"Bride of Grendel."

"HEY GUYS, GET OUT HERE NOWWWW." Screamed Astrid, who had just about had enough of their constant bickering.

A few seconds passed and the twins peered past the curtains before fully revealing themselves. Their appearance was rewarded with a resounding applause.

"This is awesome."

"I know, it's epic."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just start singing already." Astrid called from the raised podium to the side of the stage.

"You got it."

With this they started singing.

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT! Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought-  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A -A-N'T-  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

By the end, the twins were both on the floor trying to maul one another and had to be dragged off by Stoick.

"Okayyyy...!" Said Hiccup as he watched them being dragged off stage. "Next up is…"

**Okay, next up is the first non-HTTYD cartoon to sing:**

Mulan.


	3. Author: Mulan: Miss Movin

**Mulan time.**

**Mulan**

**_Ruff and Astrid_**

_Peaches and Steffie_

All

* * *

"Next up is, Mulan." Hiccup said, which was applauded to as Mulan Walked onto stage.

"Thank you all. It is an honour to perform for you. Mulan smiled to the crowd.

Mulan continued, "I would like to introduce my group singers."

The curtains shook and Mulan's fellow singers came onto the stage, to which the audience absolutely exploded with joy at.

Peaches, Steffie(Ice Age 4) and Ruffnut -who now had a black eye- Walked onto stage and Astrid jumped onto stage as well before each took their positions -mammoths on one side, vikings on the other- of Mulan, and the song started.

* * *

**I'm breakin' down**

**Gonna start from scratch**

**Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch**

**My lips are saying goodbye**

**My eyes are finally dry**

**_I'm not the way that I used to be_**

**_I took the record off repeat_**

_It killed me but I survived_

_And now I'm coming alive_

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh_  
_

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh_  
_

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

**I broke the glass surrounding me** (**_surrounding me)_**

**I ain't the way you remember me** (_remember me)_

**I was such a good girl**

**So fragile but no more**

**_I jumped the fence to the other side_** (_the other side)_

_My whole world was electrified_ (**_electrified_**)

**_Now I'm no longer afraid_**

_It's Independence Day_ (**Independence Day)**

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh_  
_

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough

_**I'll never be that girl again**_

_**No oh oh**_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_Oh oh oh_

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh _[x4]_

Yeah, I'm movin' on

* * *

everyone cheered for the fantastic performance and each of the girls-minus Astrid, who returned to the raised platform-we're walked off by their men-or boyfriends.

"Fantastic job," Hiccup commented. " And next up is..."

* * *

Dipper, next time.


	4. Lol muffins:Dipper : Stronger

**It took a while, but I finally typed the chapter Lol muffins suggested to me. To Lol muffins, you are mentioned in the story.**

**Here goes nothin'.**

* * *

"Next up is Dipper Pines," Astrid called and Dipper made his way onto the stage.

The crowd cheered for his arrival and Mabel, Wendy and Soos started handing out merchandise.

"Gravity Falls T-shirts! Awesome sweaters like mine! Dipper Hats!" Mabel shouted as fans swarmed to get the merchandise. One girl of about 10 bought a sweater and hat, as well as a free pic with Mabel.

Everyone was cheering for a nervous but determined Dipper, and the music started.

* * *

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me  
But you see...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

* * *

The crowd blew up in applause at the song and Dipper made a speech.

"Thank you all so much. And let's give around of applause to Hiccup and Astrid."

"Thank you, Dipper," Hiccup thanked, "Next up is..."

* * *

**Well, you decide that. Any suggestions, I might just use them.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Good night, God bless.**


	5. AN: Sticks and Stones

**Okay, I had nowhere to put this song in my story, but it's just so good, I must share it with my fans. The song is called Sticks and Stones, by Jonsi. It is played at the end of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**To find a music vid to watch to watch?v=oXV2fCimTsE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or its singer.**

* * *

Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now,

Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow.

Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!

Step aside, go through!

* * *

Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now,

Everything bright, new songs burning shoes.

The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!

Scream and shout and do laugh!

* * *

Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)

Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)

* * *

Stay close to me,

Count one, two and three.

Up in through your sleeve,

Bursting through the seams.

Open your eyes and see - You'll see.

* * *

Inn um ermar, hryggjarsúluna,

Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna.

Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!

Því ég mun aldrei!

* * *

Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar,

(Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!

Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!

* * *

Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)

Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)

* * *

Stay close to me,

Count one, two and three.

Up in through your sleeve,

Bursting through the seams.

Open your eyes and see.

* * *

Stay close to me,

Count one, two and three.

Up in through your sleeve,

Right beyond the trees.

Show you how you'll be.

* * *

Stay close to me,

Count one, two and three.

Up in through your sleeve,

Bursting through the seams.

Open your eyes and see - You'll see.

* * *

Stay close to me : Count one, two, three.

Up in your sleeve : You're right behind me.

Stay close to me : Count one, two, three.

Up in your sleeve : Burst through the seam.

* * *

Open your eyes and see.

You'll see (You'll see...)

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading. Will post next chapter soon.**

**Bye!**


	6. Author: Elsa & Anna: Let it Go

**Okay, everyone, today is a special singer, who has her first movie coming out soon. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Next up is, a special guest, from the land of Arendelle," Astrid said, "Please welcome Elsa, the Snow Queen..."

Olaf, the snowman, quickly ran out of the curtains, over to Hiccup and whispered something into his ear. He then quickly ran back, quickly waving to the cheering and cooing crowd, making sure to hold his face, so the spotlights wouldn't melt it

"...Oh, and Princess Anna" Hiccup added.

Both girls came out on stage, Olaf accompanying them, to be met with fanatic applause. The lights dimmed and let off a soft blue and a chill crossed the stage, snow and icicles forming as it passed.

The music started and the girls started to sing in unison.

* * *

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen in the life I've chosen  
You won't find me, the past is so behind me  
Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go,  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

* * *

Clapping, whistling, and cheering erupted from the crowd and the girls bowed before turning around and heading backstage, the snow and icicles receding as they did so...

Astrid happily cheered before taking the mic, "Okay, Next up is..."

* * *

**I don't know who will be next, but that could be up to you.**

**Ty, god bless.**


End file.
